


Bros Walk in on Their Crush Changing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [18]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, These boys istg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader, gladio/reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 49





	Bros Walk in on Their Crush Changing

**Noctis Lucis Caelum**

He swears it was an accident, but you weren’t so sure. It happened when you and the guys had gotten done with a hunt that had left you all soaked in Killer Wasp venom. As it had dried, it had left your clothing hard and crusty ~~like Shigaraki~~ and it was very uncomfortable. Ignis had urged you to change first, so you grabbed your casual clothes from your bag and hid away in the tent. You had just stripped down to your underwear and were reaching for your clean clothes when Noct walked in.

“Noctis!” you screeched, grabbing your shirt and hiding behind it. “What the hell?! Get out!”

But the poor boy just stood there, eyes wide and body frozen. He had never seen you so … _bare_. And he realized that he wanted to see it again and again.

After that thought had ran through his head, he recovered somewhat, and turned on his heel and walked out, leaving you a mess.

**Prompto Argentum**

This poor boy had turned into a blushing mess as soon as he saw your nearly naked body. He tried not to look, really he did, but he couldn’t help it -- you were _beautiful_.

It wasn’t all that long after he walked into the bathroom that you threw a bar of soap at the blond, hitting him right between the eyes (Gladio’ll joke that you should be given a gun, cuz that was a nice shot). When the soap hit him, Prompto seemed to wake up.

“S-s-sorry, (Y/n)!”

**Ignis Scientia**

The Ignis Scientia walking in on you changing? Preposterous. You obviously didn’t know what kind of man the Royal Advisor was. Except...

He has walked in on you, _once_. He was gracious about it, turning around quickly as you finished getting dressed. He was quick to apologize, and you were quick to accept the apology. And that was all she wrote; it never happened again.

**Gladiolus Amicitia**

This fucker, though. He was anything _but_ subtle when it came to his crush on you. Every chance he got, he’d be sidled up to you, playing with your hair, pulling you around in battle. He was kind of pushy, but you knew it was because he cared. At least, you _think_ it was because he cared...

When he first walked in on you while you were changing, your screech had caused him to go temporarily deaf (he still jokes that it should be a finishing move for you).

“Gladiolus! Get the fuck out!”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before...”

“Out! Now!”


End file.
